The present disclosure relates generally to power take-off units for use in motor vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the incorporation of a two-speed gear reduction unit into the torque path of a power take-off unit.
Currently, front wheel drive vehicles with all-wheel drive (AWD) capabilities are growing in the marketplace as the need for more utility from these types of vehicles is increasing. This need for increased utility has warranted the ability to increase the drive torque transferred to all four wheels during certain situations. Furthermore, because of the increase in consumer popularity of all-wheel drive vehicles for everyday use, various design strategies have been implemented to reduce manufacturing cost. While such strategies generally work in a satisfactory manner, the need exists for an improved power take-off unit that can be integrated into conventional front-wheel drive vehicle architectures.